Vomiting Point
"Vomiting Point" is the 10th segment of Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. It aired during the fifth episode on October 29, 2010 in Japanese, and on June 26, 2012 in English. Synopsis In the gloomy town of Little Tokyo, neighboring Daten City, a struggling office worker named Terao is denied his chance to attend his young daughter's birthday party. Plot The episode starts with a narrator, who explains that a gloomy city, named Little Tokyo, lies to the west of Daten City. He assures that in Little Tokyo, glum people can only seek glum happiness. The setting changes to an office in Little Tokyo, where an office worker is being scolded by his superior, who tells him that he must improve his sales in order to keep his job. Terao goes back to his working place, where he writes on a memo book he is going to try working harder. After getting home, he is seen reading a newspaper. He is reminded by his daughter that her birthday is tomorrow, and then proceeds to tell him that she wants to meet Panty and Stocking. While watching the news, Terao sees that Panty and Stocking defeated another ghost, once again. The following day, Terao's co-worker, Mika, cries because he gave her a dissected turtle as a gift. Terao tells her daughter (on the phone) that he is going to give her a present once he gets home. Terao's co-workers agree on going for some drinks in order to fix things for Mika. After settling in the bar, Terao asks if he can be excused, but is denied the possibility by his superior, who orders him to drink a tower of beer. After finishing drinking the tower of beer, Terao tries going home, but he started vomiting, creating a ghost out of his vomit. Panty and Stocking appear in order to defeat the Boogey Pukey, and after noticing them, Terao tries talking to them, but they ditch him in favor of defeating the ghost. After killing the ghost, who left only one Heaven Coin behind, Terao invites the angels to his home. However, they didn't really want to go but the Anarchy sisters give him their autographs instead. Terao's daughter is later seen with the now framed autograph in her bedroom, while Terao is told once again that he needs to improve if he wants to keep his job. Gallery 5b-1.jpg 5b-2.jpg 5b-3.jpg 5b-4.jpg 5b-5.jpg 5b-6.jpg 5b-7.jpg 5b-8.jpg 5b-9.jpg 5b-10.jpg 5b-11.jpg 5b-12.jpg 5b-13.jpg 5b-14.jpg 5b-15.jpg 5b-16.jpg 5b-17.jpg 5b-18.jpg PSG 5B Screenshot.jpg PSG 5B Screenshot 2.jpg 5b-19.jpg 5b-20.jpg 5b-21.jpg Plot Elements Locations *Daten City Variety *Little Tokyo *Memory Lane *WcDonald's Trivia References to Other Media *The episode's title is a reference to the 1971 American action-road film Vanishing Point. *The episode could be a reference to the The Powerpuff Girls episode "Town and Out", which had the girls moving to a much more realistic city. *The episode's art shift has been compared to the styles of both Satoshi Kon and Studio 4°C. In reality, the episode was referencing something much more obscure — Shinya Ohira's episode of The Hakkenden, which angered many fans as a result of its realistic, "ugly" aesthetics and loose style. This reaction mirrored the one that fans had while watching Osamu Kobayashi's episode of Gurren Lagann, episode 4, and this episode could easily be seen as an attempt to create a similar reaction. *In the beginning of the episode, a Buddha-like Omi doll can be seen in the middle of Little Tokyo. *The fast-food restaurant "WcDonald's" is a parody of the fast food chain McDonald's. Music Songs used in this episode *"Immoral Church" - Opening narration *"Fly Away" - Angels arrive *"Fallen Angel" - End credits